Dont Look Back
by imMoReThanUtHinKuArE
Summary: At Hogwarts, for the fifth year in a row, O.W.L year and Noelle has enough on her mind already, then someone starts playing pranks..and they evolve into dangerous situations for her and friends.
1. Default Chapter

Look Around  
  
Noelle woke with a start on Monday morning. She had to be down to the train station this morning so she could catch the Hogwarts Express. It was already 8:45, and Noelle still wasn't ready to leave. Cursing under her breath, she ran into the bathroom and brushed her short brown hair. Noelle looked at herself in the mirror and she saw a girl that was average height, with hazelish eyes and brown hair; and not to mention freckles. Noelle hated her freckles, she couldn't understand what made brown dots on your body cute. She turned the water on in the shower and got in. 20 minutes later, Noelle was dressed and packed. Noelle heard yelling and knew her mother and sister Dayna were up. After Making sure she didn't forget her books, wand or owl Roxie, Noelle went into the car and put her stuff into the trunk. Her mother came out of the house and they drove to the station.  
  
"Now Noelle, this is your 5th year at Hogwarts and not to mention O.W.L. year. I want you to promise that you'll study very hard and consider carefully your career choices." Her mother dragged on and on about O.W.L.'s until they parked the car.  
  
"It's ok Mom, I'm going to get an O.W.L. in basically everything." Noelle stressed the word basically. She was good in every class except potions. Snape just didn't like her and the other Gryffindors.  
  
"Basically?!" Her mother shouted.  
  
"I'll do my best Ma!" After brief goodbyes and unpacking, Noelle was out of the car and hurrying to the platform. She looked around for her best friend Clare, they always rode the train together. When she found Clare, she ran over. "CLARE!"  
  
"NOELLE!" Clare yelled back. Noelle and Clare went onto the train and found an empty compartment. "New year, new stuff, and new crushes." Clare said happily. She looked at Noelle. "You're going to tell him this year, right?"  
  
Noelle managed a nervous smile. "I don't know Clare. Which one am I telling again?"  
  
Clare frowned. "Chris, duh. Who cares about that Weasley?"  
  
Noelle shrugged. "I don't know, I would feel bad about Ron. If someone has a crush on you, you can't just dump him.you would have to give him a chance."  
  
"But what about Chris? You Do like him don't you?" Clare asked, biting into a strawberry.  
  
"Well yeah, but I don't hate Ron either." Noelle sighed gloomily. She was about to ask Clare about their friends John and Stacy, but there was a sound in front of the compartment and soon both of them were sitting with Noelle and Clare.  
  
"Hey!" Stacy said while taking a seat next to Clare. "We would have been here sooner but John had to talk to Malfoy."  
  
John shrugged while sitting next to a depressed Noelle. "I had to ask him a question. That's okay with you isn't it, your highness?"  
  
Clare shrugged. "I guess, did you see Potter and Weasley?"  
  
John nodded. "They were saying goodbye to a bunch of redheaded people. Why do you care anyway?"  
  
Clare glanced at Noelle at the corner of her eye. "I don't care, but Noelle needs to talk to Ron."  
  
Stacy laughed. "What, does she have a crush on HIM?"  
  
Noelle turned bright red. "NO! Clare.why did you have to say something?!"  
  
John started to make fun of her. "Oooh, Noelle loves Ron!!! I'm going to go tell him!!"  
  
Noelle glared at John. "If you say a word, I will snap you like a twig!"  
  
Clare laughed and stood in front of Noelle. "GO GET HIM JOHN, I"LL KEEP HER HERE!!!"  
  
John laughed and ran out of the compartment. Noelle, Stacy and Clare were left by themselves.  
  
Stacy and Clare started to laugh. "This ought to be good." Stacy said while blocking the door so Noelle couldn't escape. "What are you going to say?"  
  
"I don't know, John ought to have explained it to him already don't you think?" Noelle said in an angry voice. She didn't want to have to talk to Ron now.  
  
"Oh well, just get it over with. I'm going to go find some more Strawberries. Wanna come Stacy?" Clare asked.  
  
Stacy looked over at Noelle and Noelle assured Stacy she wasn't going anywhere so they left her there alone.  
  
--John's POV-  
  
It took a while to find Ron, but when he did, he smiled and strolled over there. John figured he wouldn't make things too much of a big deal so he asked casually. "Which one of you goes by the name Ron?" He knew it was a stupid question, but what did he care?  
  
Ron stood up, apparently puzzled. "I'm Ron. What do you want?"  
  
John smirked. "Do you know a girl named Noelle Madden? She's a 5th year and has Brown hair and hazely eyes."  
  
Ron blushed slightly. "Yeah, I know her. What's this about?"  
  
John's smirk got broader. "Well, my friend Clare told us you had a crush on her."  
  
Ron's blush increased, but he tried to appear nonchalant. "Yeah, so?"  
  
John shrugged. "She wants to talk to you. That is, if you have a moment to spare."  
  
Ron looked at Harry who nodded. "I'll be back."  
  
John laughed to himself as he and Ron made their way back to the cabin with Noelle alone in it. When they got there, he opened the door only to find Noelle looking up at him from a book. "Hey Noelle, look who I brought to see you." He moved over, letting Ron walk into the compartment. Both of them were blushing and looking uncomfortable. John on the other hand, was loving every minute of it.  
  
"H-H-Hi." Noelle stammered making room for Ron to sit next to her.  
  
Equally as nervous, Ron managed a nervous Hi and sat next to her.  
  
John decided it was time to get out of there and to find Stacy and Clare. "Hey Noelle, where's Clare and Stacy?"  
  
She was looking at Ron when she answered. "Getting strawberries."  
  
John nodded and left the compartment feeling good about himself. 


	2. Pt 2 of Chapter 1

Pt 2 of chappie 1  
  
Noelle was left alone with Ron. "Well, what did John tell you?" She asked, just to confirm that John told him "everything."  
  
He looked at her, by now he was blushing furiously. "He told me that you liked me back."  
  
Great, he just confirmed her fears. Why did John have to be such a bozo? "Oh.", was all she could manage to say. She liked him, sure, but why did John have to say anything?  
  
"Was he telling the truth?" Ron asked, as if his hopes were about to be crushed.  
  
She looked at him. "Yeah, he was telling the truth. It's just that I didn't want him to say anything." After saying this, she looked up and shrugged. "He's a real idiot."  
  
For the first time since he got in the compartment, Ron actually laughed. "Yeah I could tell that he wasn't too bright." They looked at each other for a minute and then he decided to break the silence. "So, you want to go to Hogsmeade with me, ya know, you don't have to, but since we like each other, uh.do you?"  
  
She couldn't help but smile at his idiocy. "Sure. I would like that..Meet me in the common room when we go ok?"  
  
He nodded and before he left he kissed her on the cheek. Noelle couldn't help but feel herself blush. "Bye, and keep that John away from me." He left.  
  
Noelle was wondering what happened to Stacy, Clare and John by now. She didn't worry for long because they came back with a million strawberries. "Geez Clare, did you vandalize a farm or something?"  
  
Clare was shoving strawberries in her mouth by the dozen. "No, I took them from Malfoy's trunk."  
  
Stacy laughed and told her about how they fought with Malfoy. "John was soo brave. He even HIT him!"  
  
John blushed and Noelle couldn't help but laugh. "Oh what a big strong guy John is!" She thought everyone forgot about what John did so she was relieved.That is until John brought it up.  
  
"Oh Yeah, How was your chat with Weasley?" John asked innocently. She gave him a dirty look and told them all about it.  
  
"Awww, you're going out with him!" Stacy gushed. "That's so sweet!!"  
  
Clare looked like she was about to puke. "CUTE? He's mad nasty."  
  
Noelle shrugged. "He isn't that bad, and we aren't going out yet Stacy.we're just going to Hogsmeade together."  
  
Clare looked like she just swallowed a rat. "TOGETHER???? What about Chris?"  
  
Noelle raised her eyebrows. "What about him? He couldn't care less about me."  
  
Clare sighed. "Whatever. Anyway, when you go with him.make sure to meet up with us at The three Broomsticks. You can bring him if you want."  
  
Noelle nodded. "Anyway, What's the deal with Malfoy?"  
  
Stacy made a mean face. "He's jealous that John was the new Slytherin Seeker."  
  
John made a face at the mention of Malfoy's name. "I took his place this year."  
  
Noelle congratulated John. "Hey, maybe we'll play each other." Noelle was a chaser on the Gryffindor team and so was Clare.  
  
It was quiet for a minute and then Hermione Granger went around telling people to be changed into their robes. "I'd like to show her up one day." Noelle whispered to Clare.  
  
Clare laughed. "I think you should give her a black eye. She would deserve it."  
  
"I'm smarter than she is anyway. I'll show her this year when I beat her out on the O.W.L's" Noelle said smugly.  
  
Stacy and John looked at each other. "We'll see you guys later, we want to talk to someone. Oh yeah, before we got on the train Cathleen said she wanted to talk to you guys."  
  
Noelle and Clare got their things together and soon enough they were at the Great Hall waiting for the first year initiation. They saw Cathleen waving at them from her seat at the Ravenclaw table. Noelle waved back at her. "Clare, are you really okay with me going to Hogsmeade with Ron?"  
  
Clare looked up from a book she was reading. Knowing Clare, it was definitely a Nicholas Sparks book. Her Mom knew some muggles who worked at a bookstore. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"  
  
Noelle looked at her trying to see if she was telling the truth. "Because I wouldn't be going with you for the whole day as usual."  
  
Clare laughed. "It's ok, really. I have plans for John and Stacy though. I'll be sure to tell you everything about it. It's gonna be great!"  
  
Noelle laughed and was happy that Clare was ok with it. They launched themselves into a discussion about the school year and what cool stuff they could do with their wands. Noelle was laughing hysterically when Ron walked in with Harry and Hermione. Noelle looked at the floor and realized that she had a dirty look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Clare asked looking at the entrance.  
  
"I HATE Hermione." Noelle whispered so that only Clare could hear it.  
  
"Doesn't everybody BUT Pot-turd and Weasley?" Clare asked.  
  
Noelle laughed and nodded. "I guess so." As Ron sat down with his loser friends, she saw him wave at her. She waved back and then started talking to Clare when Dumbledore made his speech. Noelle thought Dumbledore was awesome. Though after 4 years of practically the same speech, Noelle stared into space until the food came on the table.  
  
"I feel like I haven't eaten forever." Noelle said as she and Clare ate.  
  
"Im still hungry, even after those strawberries." Clare said as she ate a lot.  
  
Dinner went well and it was time to sleep. Noelle found her usual bed which was right next to Clare's and in the corner. They dressed for bed and Noelle and Clare made fun of Hermione and John before finally sleeping. (They used codenames, don't worry!) 


End file.
